Don't Leave Me
by Inuyssshmr
Summary: In the dark for fifty years, there was a murder before Inuyasha's, but when the victim is ressurected, how will Inuyasha react?


**Don't Leave Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha –sighs- but one day…-glared at by lawyers- Ok I'm not plotting either jeez, get off my back…-throws away current plan to own Inuyasha-

Summary: Inuyasha is breaking down as an old friend comes back, but is she friend or foe? (More will be added as the story progresses)

**Chapter 1: You're Back **

"Kagome, have you seen Inuyasha anywhere today?" Sango asked. She was hoping to train with him today but he seemed to have disappeared. Kagome shook her head and went back to tending to the fire with Shippou. Sango just shrugged and continued to clean the hiraikotsu, but unknowing to them Inuyasha was at a very secret place, where he lost someone very important to him.

His head was bowed as a single tear slid down his cheek. He could remember that horrible day, that not only had he lost his life and love, but his beloved sister, who had died to protect him. They had been twins, and she had doubted Kikyou and her intentions with Inuyasha, but he had refused to believe her.

_A young woman stood in the clearing with her brother, currently arguing about his choice of a mate. _

"_Inuyasha she's using you! Why can't you see it, you blind fool. She only wants to rid herself of her burden, she wont even accept you as yourself!" _

_Inuyasha growled furiously and pushed her back. "Of course she loves me, she only wants my happiness!" _

"_Then why would she urge you to become human Inuyasha, if she really wanted the world to be purified of the jewel, she could have wished for the jewel to be back inside it's owner and Lady Midoriko back from the dead. Yet she continues to wield it. She's been waiting for the right time to use it to her own advantage!" the woman screamed, tears falling freely down her face. _

"_I will no longer listen to your lies, Kikyou will make me human and we shall be wed whether you like it or not." He said, turning to walk away from his sister. She gasped and stumbled towards him as he pushed her away," Get out of my life Inuki." _

_She collapsed on a heap onto the ground and covered her face with her hands. She shook with her sobs and they echoed in Inuyasha's ears. His heart constricted painfully as she cried out his name._

The tears became numerous as Inuyasha was lost in his memory of her. His legs collapsed as his broad shoulders shook with his pain. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…." He whispered, his message being carried off by wind. A hidden pair of eyes watched him with a deep sadness as the owner of the violet eyes sighed for his friend's pain.

Miroku had heard that a great hanyou besides Inuyasha was killed here. The villagers feared the place very greatly and no one had treaded this area in fear of an evil spirit possessing them. Miroku assumed the hanyou knew Inuyasha, since they're deaths were very similar in time and the murderer. They had also been described as Hanyous with silver hair, dog ears, and golden eyes.

Now he realized they must have been siblings, twins perhaps. Fortunately the wind betrayed Miroku as his scent was now being carried to Inuyasha. He scurried up as Inuyasha's nose scrunched up, but he resettled himself when Inuyasha just shrugged it off.

Their time of piece was soon ended though, by the cackling of one of their greatest foes. Naraku.

"You!" Miroku cried out, forgetting all about his previous need to stay hidden. Inuyasha glanced at Miroku before turning his full attention to Naraku. He through his head back and cackled once again. "Why Inuyasha, you seem preoccupied, have I interrupted something?"

Inuyasha growled and barred his fangs while wiping away his tears with his sleeve. Unsheathing the Tessaiga he took a fighting stance preparing for the worst. "Miroku, go get Kagome and Sango." He said quietly but firmly. Miroku nodded and signaled Inuyasha his leave by the jingling of his staff.

"Why Inuyasha, I was merely here so you could see an old friend."

Inuyasha scoffed and said," Yea, with friends like you who needs enemies." Naraku smirked once again under his baboon pelt," Now Inuyasha, I wasn't speaking about myself, but someone you once held very dear to you. Someone you lost near, fifty years ago. "Naraku moved to the right, to someone Inuyasha thought would be Kikyou, yet he was in for a shock.

The person before him was not Kikyou, but a young woman, who was sickly pale. Her silver hair shone like the light of a soul of the dead, and her gold eyes were cold and dull, void of any emotion but emptiness. Inuyasha stumbled back and shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes.

"It's not possible. You're not alive anymore…" he said more to himself trying, and failing, to convince him to fight the replica of his long gone sister. She took a shaky step towards him as her eyes held a great sadness. "Inuyasha…I've missed you so…" She continued to walk towards him her arms widening slightly. He pushed her back with a scowl on his face as she fell easily, still very weak.

She looked at him with shining eyes filling with tears. "Why Inuyasha… why don't you believe me anymore…" At that moment Kagome emerged into the clearing and the woman's eyes filled with hatred as her eyes fell upon the miko.

She stood once again, Naraku holding her steady while she stumbling towards Kagome. Her clawed hand outstretched for Kagome's neck a pure hatred fueled her movement. Inuyasha sliced her arm with his claws and she recoiled back to Naraku's safe arms.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as his sister's scent filled his nose. He held his sleeve up to his nose as her blood flowed freely. She glared at Kagome as Naraku made his time to disappear.

"Inuyasha, you once again choose the miko over your sister. How does it feel to betray the one person who has never left your side, twice over the same woman?" he said while they left. Inuyasha collapsed once again, sheathing the Tessaiga as she shook with more tears.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as she tried to comfort him. He pushed her hands away politely (as polite as he can possibly be…) "Why would she do this to me?" he called out. Miroku closed his eyes in deep thought while Sango watched with understanding. This was how she felt about Kohaku, how he left her, to be with the enemy.

"Inuyasha…Perhaps we can still catch Naraku, and destroy that imposter…" Sango offered slowly, trying not to upset the timid form of Inuyasha. He growled, in a somewhat non threatening way, but they understood. It was too hard for him at the moment; they had all lost someone important to them, except Kagome.

No matter how they all wished otherwise, she just simply couldn't understand what it was like. "Come on Inuyasha! We finally found Naraku, we have to keep moving!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Kagome-sama, perhaps we can rest, there will be other times for Naraku…" Miroku said. He knew what it was like; he sympathized with Inuyasha as his fiend came before his sense of revenge.

"NO! We won't wait, we have to go now!" Kagome growled out at the monk. He had never seen her so infuriated, he thought to himself as he took as step back.

"Kagome, maybe just a little break, I am kinda sleepy…." Shippou suggested, trying to act sleepy while Kilala meowed as if agreeing with Shippou.

"I don't care! If we don't go now we'll never get a chance! Stop covering up for him! Inuyasha stop your sulking and let's go!" Kagome screamed in response, even frightening the birds, which in turn flew out of the trees into the heavens.

Before anyone could even blink at Kagome's response a loud slap echoed throughout the forest. As Sango's hand fell astray from Kagome's cheek red puffy eyes glared at the exterminator.

"Kagome, Inuyasha has lost someone important to him. How dare you say that to him! You don't know what it feels like, to lose the last person you have left…" she yelled, frightening whatever creatures dare enter a mile within the angry group. Kagome just glared at everyone as she just stuck her nose in the air and went back to what she was doing beforehand.

Sango gave Inuyasha's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before leaving him alone once again. His body shook uncontrollably with held in sobs and he cried out to the forest," Why…Why?"

* * *

Well that took my forever to finish…This whole story just started out as a little idea and I found it while cleaning out my files, lucky me…Oh and by the way, I'm planning on switching off who the chapter is focused on, so it'll be with Inuyasha one chap and the next Inuki and so on…

Just hit that little button and Review! Flames will be used to make my hot chocolate, so try it…


End file.
